


The Amazing Spider-Girl

by drjanetwatson



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Genderbending, Universal Mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjanetwatson/pseuds/drjanetwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Parker is trying to survive college - much less the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Spider-Girl

There were days when Petra Parker hated working Saturday mornings. Eight AM was way too early for actual intellectual scientific discussion, much less discussing it on the radio. However, getting a four hour slot on WESU wasn't easy, much less for anything other than music. Planning a weekly show that was half-science talk show and half-music wasn't easy, but she managed. Mostly.

Bruises on her back made Petra shift from her usual chair to a stool today. “Join us next time,” Petra said. “Next week we'll have Professor Connors discussing his work in recombinant genetics, and then we'll be going through the usual news. But now, as it is ten, we'll be moving on to our usually scheduled jams. To start us off, we've got our usual lead off, sit back and enjoy some Floyd.”

She watched as the green light turned to red, and the opening beats of “Time” started through the studio. She sighed, and shook her head before reaching for her mocha. “So, Tosh, how'd we do today?”

Her green-haired producer smiled. “You did great. Really.”

“I sense a but.” Petra grumbled. She slumped forward to the desk.

“But let's be honest. We know for a fact that most people are only listening to this because of your voice.”

“God, what is it with the voice?” Petra sighed. “So I have a nice radio voice. So what?”

Tosh cleared her throat. “Oh, yeah. 'Nice'. You've got a really nice voice.” She waggled her eyebrows. “For phone sex, 'nice.'”

“Oh, God.” She groaned. “Jesus. Is that really the emails we're getting now?”

“Maybe one or two.” Tosh assured her. “Come on, let's get you some food.”

Petra looked over at the donut box that was now empty. “Should we leave those for Jazz Boy?”

“Sure, he cleans up the place any ways.”

Petra thought about it for a moment. Eh, she'd at least toss out the box. She grabbed the pink box and smiled. “See, he can't call me a totally irresponsible jerk today.”

“Never mind the wrappers, coffee cups, the tangled wires...”

“Oh, don't even.” She snapped. “He gets in at twelve. We'll at least try cleaning it up before then. We've got two hours of classic rock to get him appeased.”

Tosh smiled. “You clean. I've got a playlist to run.”

“Oh, come on, how hard is it?”

Tosh gave the glare that Petra had learned was the “I am your producer. I am God” look. Petra wasn't raised religious, but she knew to obey God in the studio.

The next two hours flew by. “All right, we're wrapping up our eleven o'clock hour. To get you into the afternoon, Steve Carter will be getting you guys started.”

Steve Carter was an unfair human being. Art majors should not have looked that good. Blond, tall, and even under those oversized sweaters he wore(how did you even find shirts too big for him?) she knew he was muscly. Really, really muscly. Was that a word?

He even sat down gracefully. Bastard. He pulled on a set of headphones. “Thanks, Pet. We'll be doing our usual campus community updates, and I'll be keeping you guys in tune with some jazz for the next two hours. Petra, where are you off to now?”

“I'm off to go grab some food, crash on a nap, and try to remember how I let you grab the noon slot.”

“There we go, folks, Petra Parker. Tune in next week for Science Saturdays with Petra, at eight. Now, we're going to cut to a commercial break. Remember, Empire State Men's Basketball tips off against Syracuse this Friday night. Join us as we take on the Orange. Go Towers!”

The light flickered over, and Steve ripped off the headset. “The studio actually resembles something humans might live in.” He paused a moment. “I'm honestly impressed.”

“Better than your pestering, Boy Scout.” She teased as she slid from her stool. Her back was feeling better now. She was probably going to have to refuel, then go to work.

“Hey, keep it up and I might see if I can grab someone more interesting than Doc Conners for your show.”

There was a little indignant snort from Petra as she headed towards the door to the production area. “Yeah, yeah, Carter.” She huffed.

She grabbed her bag from under one of the desks in the prep area, then she headed down to the school cafeteria. After a pair of grilled cheese, she was near resembling a human being. However, a human being wasn't exactly what she wanted.

She headed up to one of the roofs of the CommSci building. Most of the time, radio hosts just used the roof to smoke, but she knew Steve didn't smoke. That gave her some time. She stripped off her sweater, then her pants, and started to stretch. It felt good to be in just her costume.

The friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl needed a bigger budget, though. Spandex did not breathe like she wanted. She needed something better, but it wasn't like she had contacts. Where did Captain America or Hawkeye get their gear?

As she shot a webline from her wrist and swung onto it, she mused that they didn't wear skintight outfits designed to swing through Manhattan at crazy speeds.

She was up to Midtown when a voice spoke into her ear. “Spider-Girl. We need to talk.” That drew a groan. Having an earpiece in to communicate with others was such abad thing. How did they even get her personal frequency?

“Who is this?”

“I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count.” Petra's mind raced. She settled on the only person she had met with that commanding a voice. Fury.

“Uh, all right. Where can we meet?” She asked.

Fury listed an address. “Meet me on the roof there. Five minutes.”

Petra groaned. “Fine, fine. Jeez, how do you know I can get there in five minutes?”

He chuckled softly. “I know how fast you swing, Spider-Girl, and we have you tracked right now.”

“You're such a control freak.” She changed her course, reverting to head towards the new destination.

“I prefer to think of myself as an organizer.” He said. “Now get in motion.”

She was sure she was going to regret this. The Avengers? The Avengers were cool. Thor, Captain America, War Machine, and hell, they were all dreamy. Even Bruce Banner had that hot nerd thing going.

SHIELD was its own entity, and even employed its own superheroes. They were a lot less selective than the Avengers, but after being raised by hippies, Petra had some trust issues with large government. Still, her she was, swinging onto the rooftop.

Nick Fury was standing as smug as ever. How the hell did a government spymaster wear a leather jacket and look like an action hero all the time? The scars that ran over his eye was still one of the most impressive things Petra had seen. The dude was _cool_. 

“Miss Parker,” He said, and Petra immediately blushed under the mask.

She pulled it up to her nose. “Hey, secret identity!” She hissed.

“Relax, Parker,” Maria Hill said. The right-hand gal for Nick was standing in her usual body suit look, with a big nasty pistol strapped to her thigh. “Everyone here's a spy. Well, except you.”

“This is a courtesy call.” Nick explained. “You ever hear of Backdraft?”

“Some lame fire-shtick villain.” Petra recalled. “Never tangled with him.”

“He was found dead yesterday. Barnstormer, that guy with the rocket pack? Dead this morning.” He ticked off a few fingers as he spoke. “Each from a very, very specific weapon.”

“How specific?” Petra frowned a little. This was starting to sound very suspicious.

“Have you ever heard of the Winter Soldier?”

“The what?” Petra screwed up her eyebrows behind her mask.

“Right,” Maria shook her head. “Teenager. The Winter Soldier is a mercenary. More like an intelligence ghost. But the Winter Soldier is real, and has been operating in New York, killing people with powers.”

“You think I might be next on the list?” Petra asked.

“We're giving a courtesy call to everyone on our lists. Heroes and villains alike.” Nick nodded. “You know, you should consider our offer.”

Petra paused a moment. “You know, I would, but Coach says that if I stay in college, my talents can develop and I'd be a lottery pick.”

“Jesus,” Nick frowned. “Did I just get a basketball joke from a five-two teenager?”

“March Madness, man. I go to a college.” She shrugged. “Thanks for the offers, as always.” She shot a webline off. “See ya, Hill.”

“Morning, Parker.” She said as Petra swung off and departed.

After a few minutes of zipping around, she sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed up Tosh, and she sat down on the ledge of the building she had ended up on. After a few rings, her friend picked up.

“Hey, Petra. What's up?”

“Commercial break? I expected your voicemail.”

“Yeah, tall, blonde, and artistic is out in the bathroom.”

“Awesome. Can you look up something? It's web-related.”

“Are you making a dumb spider pun?”

“Abso-freaking-lutely.” Petra grinned. “I need to know everything you can pop up on the Winter Soldier.”

“The who?”

“I don't know. Some assassin.” She sighed as she looked back up to the sky. A pair of rescue helicopters started to fly past her. Sirens continued, north of her current position. “I'll meet you back at the apartment tonight. Duty calls.”

“All right, all right, I'll-Oh, hey, Steve. No, it's just Petra...”

Petra paused a moment. “I hate that you get to stare at him for several hours.”

“Life's grand, ain't it?”

“Absolutely.” She shot up a new webline as she disconnected the call, swinging towards whatever new trouble she was heading towards.

 


End file.
